


Ведьма

by Ademon13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Prison, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Высоко подняв голову, ведьма вступает на помост. Белая роба, седые волосы. Смуглая от природы кожа, огрубевшие от реагентов и грубой тряпки, которой она самолично вычищала лабораторию, руки. Босые ступни колет солома.Приговоренная Хаггар встречает взгляд императора Лотора и улыбается. Слабо, но с хитростью лисицы.





	Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Ответ за Хаггар в самом прекрасном текстовом аске: https://vk.com/textaskvoltron. Заходите! Вам понравится у нас!
> 
> *Warning*: очень странная AU. Историческо-религиозная солянка, не пытайтесь определить время происходящих событий, это просто абстрактное позднее средневековье.

На сотни миль вокруг нет ни одного обремененного разумом существа. Лишь идиоты. Одни тёмные идиоты. 

Смотрят на чертежи и заумно кивают, делая вид, что понимают хоть что-то. Брезгливо переворачивают страницы записей. Не могут прочитать ни строчки на чуждом им языке. Боятся. Молятся. Чуть ли не плюются, прикасаясь к оплоту «чёрной магии». И очень хотят сполна вернуть свой животный страх ведьме, словно это она виновата в их недалёкости.

Хаггар стоит на допросе больше часа, и серый грязный мешок уже натёр шею жёсткой горловиной. Чепец затхло вонял, а голову противно щекотали клопы. Только такие тёмные люди как члены святой инквизиции могли подумать, что ведьмы черпают силу именно из волос. Судили, видимо, по себе, а потому и представить не могли, что иногда можно использовать разум. 

— Назовись, — судьи, наконец оторвавшись от доказательств, обратились к обвиняемой.   
— Сестра Хаггар.   
— В миру, — рыкнул председательствующий епископ.   
— Хонерва, — на смуглом лбу пролегла раздражённая складка. Имя - то немногое светлое, что у неё осталось из прошлой жизни. Не хотелось швырять его в зловонную грязь подземелья.

Младший помощник инквизитора и писец тревожно переглянулись. Сам инквизитор, покосившись на святого Отца, шумно перекрестился. 

— Почему в... ты оставила двор пятнадцать лет назад? 

Пятнадцать лет назад были её светлой страничкой, её святыней, к которой обращаются мыслями в самые тяжелые времена. Что-то до безумия и боли в груди личное. Но нехотя ведьма отвечает, пронзая святого Отца внимательным взглядом. В конце-концов, Хонервой она была очень давно.

— Душа императора Заркона, моего возлюбленного супруга, представилась перед Богом. Я не смогла оставаться при дворе и ушла в одинокий скит*… 

— Ты убила императора! — кулак епископа с грохотом опустился на стол. — Отвечай, какой чёрной магией ты это совершила! Какая сила помогла тебе навлечь на страну бесчисленные беды? 

Хаггар поморщилась. 

В случившемся, безусловно, была её вина, но представить, что она — она! — убила Заркона… немыслимо! Череда трагических нелепостей. Ведь никто не думал, что один из карманов пещеры, куда Хонерва повела супруга и его соратников в надежде на поддержку и разрешение на уже активно проходившее изучение Энергии, окажется наполнен ядовитым газом. Никто и представить не мог, что её организм, уже приспособившийся к малым дозам яда во время прошлых экспериментов, перенесёт удар, а супруг погибнет в агонии, проживя несколько дней. 

И уж тем более никто не мог представить, что напуганный случившимся король Альфор, ближайший друг Заркона, повелит взорвать вход в пещеры в тот же день, что вызовет сход оползня на предгорье, погубив столицу страны, сотни крестьян, огромное поголовье скота и перекрыв торговую дорогу. Никто не думал, что Заркон в первые дни болезни выберется из плена бреда и, узнав о случившемся, соберёт войско. 

Страшное случается, когда мир между государствами держится лишь на старой дружбе. Королевство Алтея было маленьким анклавом на границах империи, и опьянённый предсмертным бредом Заркон буквально стёр его с лица земли. И погиб на руинах бывшего союзнического государства.

— ...а что ты расскажешь о чёрномагических ритуалах? 

Церковь никогда не жаловала науку. Церковь объясняла гром гневом Господа, дождь - слезами ангелов, а смерть правителя от ядовитого подземного газа - чёрной магией. И доказывать что-то было бесполезно: добьёшься лишь потери ногтей. Или пальцев.

— Я не использую колдовство, - Хаггар пальцев было не жаль. - Но могу рассказать о своих исследованиях, результаты которых могут помочь в… 

— Исследования? — епископ гнусно усмехнулся. — И что же может исследовать женщина? 

Больше Дьявола и науки церковь ненавидела лишь одно самое ужасное и мерзкое зло, какое только может находиться в этом порочном мире. Женщину. Быть может потому что именно она приводит в мир Псов Господних, делая грязный мир ещё более невыносимым.

— Я из алтеянского анклава, где женщинам не запрещено получать полное образование. 

— Что ж, - дал волю злорадству слуга божий, - неудивительно, что он сгинул в преисподнюю вместе с… Значит, о своей чёрной магии ты не расскажешь? 

Хаггар ничего не отвечает и возвращается в камеру. Краем уха слышит приказ о заготовке сухой соломы. 

_____________   
* скит - отдалённое от крупных поселений людей жильё монаха-отшельника, посвятившего себя молитвам вдали от мирской суеты. 

 

***

 

Принц, облачённый в боевые доспехи главнокомандующего, томился от духоты подземелья, а вот ведьме было вполне комфортно. Сказались годы аскетичного быта человека, каждую монету тратящего на дело всей жизни. Дело, которое любой дикарь в одночасье может отнять и растоптать в пыль. 

— Завтра тебя ждёт костёр.   
— Даже пытать не будете?   
— Твои преступления нам всё равно известны. Но я желаю узнать кое-что не для лишних ушей. 

Боятся, что пытки обернутся против них. Правильно думают.

А сын всегда думал, что знает, как лучше. Думает сейчас, что смерть ведьмы решит все проблемы истерзанной войнами империи. И, в мыслях ставя воспоминания о матери наравне с девой Марией, ждёт, когда её саму привяжут к столбу и подожгут солому. Он помнит Хонерву смутной тенью, читавшей ему на ночь, но седая ведьма ему незнакома. 

Регентский совет малолетнего принца, твёрдо убеждённый в необходимости уничтожения последних подданных Альфора, за десять лет сумел погрузить во мрак не только соседей, но и саму Империю. Молодой и образованный Лотор сумел навести порядок и даже заключить союз с лидерами сопротивления деспотии. Оставалась одна проблема: отдалённый скит ведьмы Хаггар, наводящий ужас на близлежащие земли. Она и её последователи всё так же изучали действие Энергии — таинственной субстанции, добываемой в горах близ разрушенного перед самой смертью Заркона города Дайбазол — бывшей столицы империи. Действие Энергии на человека нельзя было проанализировать без некоторых жертв. 

Ведьму изловили. С помощью селянина, когда-то сбежавшего из её плена, соратники принца нашли скит, застав всех врасплох. 

Император Лотор хочет поскорее закончить со всем этим, но не может не разобраться в ситуации. Он приучен думать — а это нынче очень редкое явление. 

— Ты убила отца в угоду чёрной магии и своим экспериментам. 

— Лотор, — слабо улыбнулась женщина. — Думаешь… 

— Император Лотор. 

— Лотор. Думаешь, мне нужна была смерть Заркона для того чтобы заниматься алхимией? Во всем мире не было более преданного и понимающего мужа, согласного на такие занятия жены. Да и, скажи мне, сын мой, что ты понимаешь под «чёрной магией»? Ты ведь и сам ученый. 

— Я не имею отношения к магии. Любой. 

— Но ты продолжил моё дело и достиг таких высот, о которых я и мечтать не могла. Ты как никогда близок к Энергии, ты восстановил пещеры… 

— Замолчи! — щёки совсем ещё молодого принца краснеют. — Я продолжил дело своей матери, дело величайшего химика империи. Ты — не Хонерва. 

— Что ж, — прохладно бросила ведьма, — не буду переубеждать. 

— Хонерва была великим алхимиком, но ты… - задумался, нахмурившись, совсем как в детстве. - Твоё колдовство тоже может принести пользу. 

— За великое знание необходима достойная цена. Ты, сын мой, готов её заплатить? 

Она бы могла показать ему истинное лицо Энергии, использовав которую, можно было бы стереть с лица земли всех врагов Империи. Но для этого нужно посвятить себя колдовству: иначе — никак. Во времена инквизиции нельзя даже просто наукой заняться без защиты и покровительства кого-то сильного. Даже если бы Хаггар хотела перестать изучать опасную Энергию, она бы не смогла этого сделать и остаться без какой бы то ни было защиты. 

Хаггар не верила в магию, но не могла пока ни понять принцип действия Энергии, ни объяснить его. Поэтому для простоты и устрашения сама звала свои занятия "колдовством". Они хотели видеть в скорбной вдове ведьму - что ж, получайте её.

Лотор не согласится оставить Империю и присоединиться к матери. Он не будет отрекаться от всего дорогого в своей жизни и уж тем более не будет ни с кем делить победу. Особенно с ней. И Хаггар это отлично понимала: она сама была такой же. 

— Я бы мог спасти тебя. Если ты расскажешь о природе своего колдовства. И не смей говорить, что не имеешь над ним власти! 

Вряд ли он сдержит обещание. А даже если и планирует, то об условиях они не договорятся никогда. 

— Вы же ученый, принц, — едко усмехается узница. — Хонерва тоже была химиком, но её больше нет. А ведьма Хаггар так просто своими секретами не делится. 

Лотор выходит, не сказав ни слова. 

Хаггар запускает руку в гриву седых волос и прикрывает глаза. Ей не страшно: умирать на костре она и не собирается. 

 

***

 

Высоко подняв голову, ведьма вступает на помост. Белая роба, седые волосы. Смуглая от природы кожа, огрубевшие от реагентов и грубой тряпки, которой она самолично вычищала лабораторию, руки. Босые ступни колет солома. 

Приговоренная Хаггар встречает взгляд Лотора и улыбается. Слабо, но с хитростью лисицы. 

Колдовство. Кому как не принцу знать о его могуществе? 

Палач лица на скрывает, и это лицо человека, выполняющего тяжелую, но необходимую работу. Может именно поэтому слишком поздно замечает, что пламя слушается привязанную к столбу старуху. Что оно сжигает окроплённые святой водой верёвки, а затем взмывается ввысь — и обрушается на судей инквизиции и случайных зевак. 

Немного даже жаль, что первая настоящая ведьма империи, пойманная псами господними, оказалась им не по зубам.


End file.
